Romance Plus Death Equals
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: They say love beats all, but when death is encountered, will it last? Or shall time fade the memories of it all.
1. Chapter One: Guns With Bullets

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **I did some editting. Still the same story line though, but changed the title.

* * *

**Romance Versus Death**

* * *

**Chapter One: Guns With Bullets**

Hermione sighed as she gazed up into Draco's stormy-grey eyes. It felt just right in his arms. Ron and Harry naturally, had objected to their relationship, but after some time at adjusting to the idea and just seeing how content Hermione was with Draco, they accepted it.

"I'll always love you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled shyly. She still couldn't get over those three words, they held so much meaning. "I'll love you forever, Draco."

He hugged her closer to his chest. He loved her so much, and had wanted her so badly since First Year, and now, he was with her. And she loved him back.

A loud bang suddenly erupted through the room. The two looked over towards the door and saw a tall and dark silhouette. Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the dark.

"Draco, you disappoint me," Lucius snarled. "A Mudblood, I would think you knew better." He paused for a moment giving Hermione a disgusted look. "It is time Draco, the Dark Lord has risen. Come with me."

Draco had anticipated this for a long time. "No."

"You shall do as I say, boy," Lucius spat out angrily.

"I said no, Father," he replied icily. "You can be the Dark Lord's imbecile, but I will play no part in his little game of world domination." He had said this with all the courage he could muster.

"This Mudblood has been toying with your head, boy. Come with me now!" Lucius shouted, aiming his wand threateningly at Draco.

"No."

"Then say goodbye to your Mudblood," Lucius growled, now aiming his wand at Hermione. She looked at Lucius defiantly.

"Leave her alone. It's me that you came for!" he shouted at Lucius.

"The Mudblood has softened you Draco," Lucius hissed. "You've created something dear to your heart, something that can be _destroyed_." Draco winced at his words. "You can watch her die, Draco, knowing that you couldn't save her."

Draco looked squarely at Lucius. Before Draco could react, Lucius had already shouted, "Excessum Quietus!"

A bright blue light shot out of Lucius's wand. Draco watched as his Father's smirk grew wider. "Hermione!" Draco gasped onto Hermione's slumped body.

Before she was hit, Hermione had defiantly closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable doom, only thinking that '_Draco will be okay,' _as the light enveloped her body.

Her shallow breathing only told him she was still alive, her body now was held in Draco's arms.

"You," he seethed. "You—you bastard!" He abruptedly stood up, about to curse the life out of Lucius's body. "You bastard, you killed her! I loathe you!"

Lucius cackled evilly and Disapparated, leaving Draco slumped on the floor.

He held onto her body, "Hermione! No—Hermione, don't leave me—"

**

* * *

2 Years Later**

Draco sat beside Harry and Ron, talking about the recent Auror business. They were in the hospital, along with them was Ginny Weasley. Hermione was showing signs of waking up from her coma.

"Harry! Ron! I didn't know you were here." Ginny smiled at the two, bustling over. "It's so wonderful to see you again." She hugged Harry.

Harry smiled broadly. Ron just looked at the spot in front of him, his empty eyes holding nothing but the two years of mourning.

A nurse walked over and interrupted their conversation. "Ms. Granger is waking."

They quickly followed her, their moods brightening. They arrived, standing over Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," whispered Draco. He felt all those memories resurfacing. Ginny grimaced.

Hermione's eyelids started to quiver. Her eyelids fluttered slowly, eyes adjusting to the light. Everything was blurry. As her eyesight got sharper, she smiled when she saw Harry and Ron, and even wider when she saw Draco.

"Draco," she mouthed. Her voice wouldn't work.

"Hermione," he choked out, grasping onto her hand, bending down to embrace her.

"I missed you Draco," she mouthed. "Where am I?"

"In St. Mungo's," Harry replied. Ron shifted from one foot to the other. Ginny was on the side with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"You need your rest now," Ron told her. "Have some rest." Hermione complied closing her eyes.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Ginny, I missed you a lot," Hermione exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she drawled. Ginny was being distant.As Ginny swept back a lock of hair, Hermione caught her wrist, admiring the wedding band adorning her finger.

All four of them stiffened. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ginny grinned at her question. Draco looked hesitant, as did Harry and Ron. "Draco is," she said proudly. "Aren't you, dear?"

Hermione stopped smiling; she could feel her heart shatter. Draco shuffled beside her. "What?"

She slowly stepped backwards from them. "When? How?" She looked from one to the other.

"Draco got over you. He loves me," Ginny hissed at her. Draco stared at Ginny with disbelief.

That was what made Hermione's tears flow. "Ginny, you knew how much I loved Draco. How could you do this to me?"

"You were gone Hermione."

"I never thought I would see the day when you would give up on me. Do you remember what you said to me Draco? Do you," she shouted at him. "You said you would always love me, but I guess that was another one of your lies, right?" Anger burned through her eyes.

"I—" Draco didn't have the time to answer before Hermione Apparated.

"Ginny, how could you say such a thing to Hermione?" Draco muttered, pacing around in their living room.

"So I guess you don't love me now that Hermione's back?"

"Of course I still love you," Draco sighed.

"But not as much as Hermione, am I right? Why can't she just accept that you moved on?" Ginny ranted angrily.

Draco ruffled his hair. "I don't know Ginny, but I still love her. I still have feelings for Hermione."

"What?" Ginny screamed. "When you proposed to me, that was when you started not to love her anymore."

"The only reason I proposed to you was to forget Hermione, but I couldn't. I don't love you Ginny. I guess I never did," he muttered staring in to Ginny's blazing eyes. With that, he left the apartment.

"You might've won the battle Hermione, but you haven't won the war. And I swear, I will get Draco, whether you are alive or not," she whispered icily.

Draco Apparated into Hermione's flat. "Hermione? Are you there?"

"Get out," she seethed.

"Hermione I came here to tell you I still lo—"

"If you loved me Draco," she choked out. "You would've waited for me. No matter how long it took. But you love Ginny now. It hurts, but I understand."

He embraced her. "Hermione, you are the one I love." She pushed him away and picked up his left hand. "You're engaged Draco, does that mean nothing to you? You proved to Ginny that you didn't love me anymore when you proposed to her."

"Hermione, I love you," Draco urged.

"If you did Draco—" She bit back the urge to lash out and beat him. "You would have waited."

He walked towards her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her with all his might. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "I trusted you once Draco. With that trust now gone, I don't know you anymore."

She ran out the door, slamming and locking it behind her. She ran and ran to nowhere in particular. Finding herself at the park that was near her home and collapsing on a nearby bench. She then let her tears flow free.

Without warning something lashed out at her, striking her across the face. It was Ginny. Hermione placed a hand on her cheek, looking forlorn at her friend. "What do you want from me? You have what you want."

Ginny laughed then. "Draco doesn't love me. If I can't him, you can't either."

Hermione eyed the gun without flinching. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wizard means of killing is so tame, you can't see the life drain out of your victim's eye slowly. Muggle devices are so much handier." With that last sentence, she shot Hermione.

Draco arrived at the park, out of breath. He whipped around, searching for Hermione. What he saw was not something pleasant. Hermione lay on the bench, the bench and her stained with blood, with Ginny grasping the gun, smiling with triumph.

"You bitch. How could you kill your own friend?"

"She was never my friend." She turned to face Draco. "You shall love me, now that she's gone."

Draco ran over to Hermione. "Don't leave me Hermione. Not again. Not this time."

He shook her body, her head lolled forwards. He took her face in his hands and kissed her ice-cold lips.

Ginny tried to pull Draco away from Hermione.

He picked up the gun.

"That was a stupid mistake, Ginny," he said in monotone.

"That was the smartest thing I ever did."

"When you shot Hermione and killed her. _You killed me as well._"

He aimed the gun at his head

"I love you Hermione, wait for me." His voice shook.

A smoking gun fell from his hands, and Ginny gasped. He fell to the ground alongside Hermione.

Strangely their hands were intertwined.

**

* * *

Review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Source of Pain

**_

* * *

_**

**Romance Versus Death_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two: Source of Pain_

* * *

5 Years Ago._**

Hermione sighed as she stepped onto the platform, watching the crimson train's smoke billowing around her ankles. She was excited about passing all her OWLs and N.E.W.Ts this very year, but something was missing. This year was her sixth, and the next would be her last.

She smiled at two dark silhouettes she could make out from the smoke.

"Hermione!" The two wizards shouted at the top of their lungs, dashing towards her and embracing her.

"Oof! I missed you guys too, but you don't see me suffocating you," she said with a smile. The two abruptedly stopped and smiled at her. Harry's hair was ruffled as usual. "I see your hair is as unmanageable as ever. And Ron, you've grown taller, and—"

Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron's hair looked a bit like Harry's but that wasn't why she was laughing. Ron's hair was an abnormally weird shade of Malfoy's hair colour.

"What?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry smiled knowingly. "My hair—I'm going to kill Fred and George!" Hermione looked amused.

A dark shadow passed across the platform floor.Who else but Malfoy.

He was taken aback when he saw Ron's hair, but then regained his composure. "Weasley, I can tell that you admire my hair." Malfoy smirked. Ron's face reddened.

"Opleante," muttered Hermione. Ron's hair went back to his original colour. "Happy now? Or would you like the same style as him, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at her. He looked as if he was seething, but inside his heart was slowly softening. He couldn't even answer her, so he did what any other embarrassed and love-struck boy would do. He turned around and walked away.

"Was Malfoy tongue-tied, or was that just me?" questioned Ron. If you thought he was confused you should've seen Hermione. She was dazed, as she sank into her seat in the compartment. Why was Malfoy acting like this? This was very confusing.

Her heart suddenly pained. And only she knew why.

Blaise Zabini.

* * *

"_I love you." She had never wondered why he never said that to her. _

_Blaise stroked her brown curls. "Hermione," he whispered._

_He had just taken away her virginity._

_For three long weeks she had owled him, and he in turn had burnt all her letters. He finally sent one back. _

_A Howler._

_Except his voice wasn't screaming, it was much worse; his voice was cold, "You Mudblood bitch, I only used you. Can't you see that? And I thought you were supposed to be smart. You are so easy. I bet you'd let Crabbe and Goyle do you if they told you they loved you."_

_The Mudblood comments didn't hurt, but the betrayal did so much more._

_He never loved her.

* * *

_

Hermione finally snapped back to reality when the traincame to a halt. She would never give the satisfaction to that Slytherin for hurting her so badly, but she had to face him one of these days. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. Or so it seemed.

At the Feast she ate little, only two pair of eyes knew that. One filled with pity and love, the other with malice and anger.

Hermione sighed again and left the Hall early retreating to her Common Room. Since she was Prefect, she already had the password.

"Contra Veritas," she mumbled and climbed in.

She staggered to the couch and fell back. She had seen him looking at her. And it hurt so much. She couldn't believe that sweet boy she once knew was so full of hatred.

For the first time since that incident, she softly cried. Pain and denfenseless hurt evident in her voice and tears.

She wiped away her tears when she heard a series of knocking at the portrait. She then heard shouts, "Hermione! Are you in there? Hermione."

"She must not be in there then, Ron. Come on. I'm worried let's go find her."

Before they could leave Hermione opened the portrait door. "Ron, Harry. I'm here." The two turned around and frowned, they could see her slightly red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

She quickly answered back, "It's okay, don't mind me, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." With that, she rushed off towards where she would find some peace and quiet; where she could suffer alone.

The Room of Requirement.

She looked at the patterned stone floor, eyeing the cracks. She willed the entrance to the Room of Requirement, and thus the door appeared. She turned the brass door-handle and entered, stunned silence ensued for there laid on the couch, was someone she thought she'd never see, nonetheless in a state like that.

Bloodied and bruised, a tear falling down his cheek.


	3. Chapter Three: Prowess Powers

* * *

Romance Plus Death Equals

* * *

Chapter Three: Prowess Powers

He lay there completely still, occasionally groaning. Hermione, the always rational one ran to his side, muttering a few curses, healing the open wounds and bruises. 

His eyes finally flickered open and his blurry vision cleared.

"_Granger?"_

She worriedly looked him over. He was shivering quite a lot; she conjured up a blanket and a mug of hot cocoa, and helped Malfoy up into a sitting position.

When she finally handed over the hot cocoa, she weakly smiled at him. Even if he was her enemy, he was also human, no matter what Ron and Harry had ranted about him being the spawn of the devil.

He dipped his head low, sipping at the beverage in his clammy hands and weakly smiled, knowing that Hermione couldn't see that smile. "Granger," he said, catching her attention. He struggled to say it. "Thanks." She smiled at his first kind response.

"You're welcome Malfoy," she replied. She wavered, remembering how she found him. "What happened ?"

Malfoy's eyes darkened. "Nothing, it was nothing."

Hermione certainly didn't believe him. "Malfoy, I swear, I won't tell anyone, really." She looked right in to those stormy grey eyes pleadingly.

He sighed; he knew he could trust her. He took a sip of hot cocoa. "My Father and _Blaise_." He spat the last word out, like poison. Hermione shuddered, not at Malfoy's tone, but - _him_.

Malfoy noticed the shudder,. He put a hand on her arm. "What's wrong with you?" She, as well, sighed knowing that he was very persistent.

"Over the summer—" She sat beside him and stayed under the covers. "I met this boy and he basically used me." When she finished her voice was trembling slightly.

For once, Malfoy understood her, and to her surprise, embraced her. "I'm sorry."

She wiped away a stray tear. "It's not your fault."

He cut her off. "Draco."

And for the first time in front of her, he smiled. Her rosy cheeks glowed from the flickering flames in the fireplace.

"Hermione," she replied. She grinned at him, and then she hugged him tightly. They looked at each other for the longest time, before sleep took them.

There in the Room of Requirement lay Hermione and Draco, under the warmth of one blanket and flames in the fireplace.

* * *

"Surely you don't mean Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy _and _Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall rambled on, worriedly. "They are too young Headmaster." 

Professor Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "Professer McGonagall, I am sure they are fully capable. They are children no more. One more year and they'll be Aurors. I hope you have not lost faith in our Mr. Potter."

"Of course not!" McGonagall snapped.

"They will find out, soon enough." Dumbledore whispered. "Four Elements."

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning, finding none of his familiar surroundings, especially not with a warm body next to him. Suddenly all the memories of last night swept through his mind, his senses stilled. 

Why had he given in to Hermione?

She was what kept him going since First Year. She, unlike other people had hope in him, had listened to him, and had an intellectual conversation with him.

He flicked his hand and created a mist-like haze over him and Hermione. He knew a lot of students used the Room of Requirement.

A loud bang sounded in the room, causing Hermione to awaken. She was about to speak, but Draco put a hand over her mouth.

It was Harry and Ron, holding the Maurauder's Map. _"No,"_ Hermione thought. Then she noticed the mist..

"Hermione! What has Malfoy done with you?" Ron screamed his voice abnormally high. Harry looked funnily at Ron.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted in to the mist. Hermione quickly chanted something in Latin. A light blue crystal appeared and she shoved it at Draco.

"Take it and hold it in your palm, it will make you invisible for a moment, long enough for you to slip out, without the map detecting you."

Draco grasped the crystal in the palm of his hand and left the room quickly. He could hear cries of 'Malfoy disappeared off the map!' and comments such as 'lousy git' and 'Hermione.'

He finally turned round a corner and let go of the crystal, he was visible to the human-eye again. He then muttered a spell to rid of those wrinkles in his school-robes and headed towards the Great Hall.

Draco sat in the middle of the Slytherin table, deep thought while once in a while poking the soggy eggs which laid on his plate.

Hermione is—_something_. It took someone with a high level of magic and understanding to create crystals out of thin air, with that speed and accuracy.

The pocketed crystal was taken out and observed. He tapped it on the table, attracting the attention of an unwanted Slytherin; Pansy.

"Is that for me?" Pansy squealed, while many of the jealous girls glared at her. She grabbed the stone from Draco and fingered it. All Draco was wishing that it would disappear from her hand.

Suddenly the crystal disappeared from Pansy's hand and reappeared in Draco's.

'_What was that?'_ Draco's eyes widened, then he smirked. _'Intriguing.'_

Pansy took no notice and continued to bicker about the latest fashion on robes, intent in the conversation between Bella and Yasmin.

Draco went back to staring into space, when the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Hermione strode to the Gryffindor table with record speed, a pair of angry boys rushed after her. Ron was shouting, "Hermione! What did you do with that horrible, albino-bunny coloured, Gryffindor baiting, bunny-killing, Voldemort kissing, Death Eater-wanna-be!"

Hermione whirled around, her eyes glaring holes through the boy's skull.

Draco abruptedly stood up. "Weasel, with all due respect, I neither enjoy kissing Voldemort's arse nor choose to be a Death Eater. Gryffindor baiting is what we Slytherins call our House Sport. And I object to being called an albino."

He smirked at his fellow Slytherins and then turned his face towards Hermione, he could see her trying not to laugh and keep a straight face. Soon, he heard laughter erupt from Hermione; it was like music to his ears.

Harry and Ron sent glares his way. Harry turned away but Ron was still staring at him, chanting something under his breath. Suddenly Draco's robes caught on fire. Draco stood up and ran around the room shouting curses at Ron. With a flick of Draco's wrist the fire was put out by a gust of wind.

"You little red-headed freak, come back here! Come back here Weasley!" Draco shouted running after Ron, while Ron dodged him, nearly collapsing from laughter.

Soon Draco caught Ron and with a little chanting, a storm cloud brewed over his head, emitting shocks of lightening and droplets of rain upon Ron's head. Draco fell about in laughter as Ron's hair stood up charred and quite burnt.

Ron was about to do something before Hermione intervened and stopped them. "Ron, leave him alone."

"You always spoil the fun Hermione," Ron huffed. She grinned at this; Ron always looked so adorable when he did that.

Professor McGonagall appeared next to the four. "What is all this ruckus?" she inquired. She went on, "Professor Dumbledore would like you to report to his office immediately, all four of you. You are to be excused from the first two lessons of the morning."

Since the day was supposed to start out with double Potions, most of the Gryffindors groaned shouting, "Oh, Professor, that's so not fair!"

The Slytherins snickered, glad that Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood weren't going to be spoiling the class with their presence. Pansy was the one whining because her beloved Draco wasn't there.

The four made their way to Dumbledore's office.


	4. I Just Want To Believe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Note:** Okay everyone I'm updating. But sorry reviewers, since it takes so long answering you guys I can't do the reviewer's comments anymore, though I'll try and make the fic longer!

* * *

_I'm all you wanted  
What the other boys have promised  
I am the cause to all your promblems_

_At least pretend you didn't want to get caught  
Concentrated on blowing apart  
I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe._

**--  
**

* * *

**'Okay, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't'**

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron walked silently all the way to Dumbledore's office, but then they all stopped in front of the stone gargoyle blocking their way. They would've gone in, but it seemed, no one knew the password. 

"Great, just great. First we get in trouble, then we can't even get in to the bloody office." Ron ranted, his ears tinged red from his anger.

Harry patted Ron's back, "God Ron, calm down." Ron finally calmed down after Harry tried a few suggestions of the password. But to no avail.

Hermione and Draco were quiet, Hermione was obviously thinking while Draco was just staring at Hermione.

"Caramel Choco-balls." Hermione muttered, the gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and moved aside to reveal a moving stone stair-case. Harry and Ron were amazed, while Draco was just smiling knowing very well that Hermione 'the smartest witch' without a doubt earned her title for it.

"Come on let's move." Hermione hissed at them while she was already half-way up to Dumbledore's office.

Harry knocked on the wooden-door, which made a loud echoed noise. The door seemed to open to it's own accord because no one opened it when they looked in.

There behind his desk and seated on his chair was Dumbledore. "Well, I see you four finally made it." He said, with slight amusement in his voice.

"Professer, why did you call us all here, as I specifically remember this incident was only between Ron and Draco." Hermione piped up, obviously baffled.

Before Dumbledore could answer her question Ron cut in, "Hermione!" He shouted, "Draco? Dra-co? What happened to Malfoy? And don't tell me it's the slip of the tongue, I'm not stupid you know."

"Sure Weasley, your intelligence really does show..." Draco muttered sarcastically. Ron threw him a glare and then paid no attention to him and turned it towards Hermione.

"Well Hermione?" Ron said impatiently.

"Well Ron, if you must know. Draco - or Malfoy to you is actually really nice and sweet person." She said simply, not noticing Harry and Ron's faces of disbelief, shock and horror.

"Hermione's been brain-washed, that's the only other explanation..." Ron said again, his face paling.

"Ron! Listen, really Draco really is a nice person." Hermione exclaimed, an annoyed expression on her face.

A cough sounded the room, and everybody's attention, was again shifted to Dumbledore, "Well children, as much as I like a good banter I would like to call to your attention why you are here." The four stared intently at Dumbledore, the twinkle still in his eyes.

"As you've probably heard, Voldemort is coming back." Dumbledore stated, as if it was perfectly normal. "And I would like you four to train on your powers that I saw today, it was not used - to what is would usually be used for." After that statement Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"You, are the four elementals. Mr. Potter - water. Mr. Weasley - fire, Mr. Malfoy - air and of course, Ms. Granger - earth. You each have a string of special powers which you will soon figure out what is it and how to use it. I can see that Mr. Weasley knows how to set things on fire." Ron blushed at that. "Mr. Malfoy knows how to create a little storm and clouds and wind and Ms. Granger a energy crystal. A powerful thing."

Harry looked out of place, he wasn't even mentioned. "You Harry, the portrait in the Perfect's bathroom told me you could adjust your water temperature by yourself, clever, very clever." Harry blushed at that while Draco snickered and Hermione and Ron chuckled.

"Well, the water was a bit too cold..." He mumbled quietly, red and quite embarassed.

"Well Harry, you would be able to control water. The seas, the lakes and rivers and so on. Use your gift carefully Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Mr. Malfoy you will soon find out you can read minds, and the same warning shall go with your gift too."

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I think you will now know why you were so intent on your S.P.E.W. project, you are like mother nature, creating crystals, forests, flowers and anything. You also care very dearly about animals. It seems you are the one more powerful." Ron, Harry and Draco stifled a laugh at the mention of S.P.E.W.

Hermione blushed, "Well - those poor house-elves, they -"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now that is all I have to say. Have a nice day off. Now off you go" With that, Dumbledore shooed the four out of his office.

"That was - weird." Harry commented to Ron when they got out, but didn't question Dumbledore and ran off heading towards the Quidditch pitch practicing for the next game against Slytherin.

Hermione and Draco were left together. Draco headed towards his common room, sadly he didn't notice Hermione following him. She slipped in to the common room easily un-noticed.

Draco was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself, suddenly an old song one of the Slytherin's used to sing popped in to his head. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts..." He then heard a distinct giggle from his closet. That was weird. He headed towards his closet and threw the doors open.

There lying down tears on her face was Hermione, laughing herself senseless. "Oh god Draco. I didn't know you were that arrogant." She managed to choke out of the laughter. Draco blushed a bit, tinging his cheeks pinkish-white. "Aw, you're so cute Draco."

Draco was insulted. "I am not cute! I am - sexy." He smiled at this. Hermione burst in to another peal of laughter. Draco found this half annoying and half amusing.

Suddenly as if a Dementor came in, the room was so cold, it sent shivers up both their spines. There standing in the door-way was -

* * *

**Review!**

Did you like it? Review!


	5. You Lie, You Lie

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would've released all the books...MUAHHAHA, but I do not, so too bad.

**Note:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few years-it certainly feels so. HERE is the long-awaited chapter.

* * *

**'Okay, I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't.'**

* * *

"A Mudblood?" drawled Lucius Malfoy from the frame of the door, "Draco I expected better from a Malfoy, especially my son."

Hesitating before moving apart the two just looked shockingly at him. Draco, who was used to his father's stealth, had recovered more quickly and a mask of coldness appeared on his face. "Father, I need to speak to you in private," said Draco in a cold drawl, similar to his father's, "Something extremely important."

Lucius, though doubting his son had agreed with a nod and the two left to the next room, to talk in private, leaving Hermione sitting there on the stone floor, confusedly staring at the now empty space.

Slamming the door furiously, Lucius started raving, "Draco? What have I been teaching you all these years? This—this is a shame to the Malfoy name, associating with a Mudblood," Lucius gave him a questioning stare, he whipped out his cane and with a swift motion smacked it hard against Draco's back, causing the boy to stumble, giving another whack Draco fell to the ground, Lucius took this opertunity to give Draco a hard kick in the ribs.

"Well—Father," he spat out, "There's something I called a plan and deceiving a certain Mudblood," Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I'm only doing this to get closer to the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco remembered not to use the name Harry Potter to infuriate his father even more, "So that I can get some information for the Dark Lord, there's no other explanation."

Lucius looked doubtful for a moment before deciding to accept Draco's sudden interest in the Dark Lord's work, when he had never really shown any interest at all.

"You better leave before Dumbledore catches you," Draco informed him monotonously, while staring at the wall, aware that Hermione might still be in the next room.

"I know boy," Lucius said spitefully, "The old coot had always something in for me, ever since he sent me to Azkaban, but with my connections I got out." Snatching out a box of Floo Powder, Lucius scooped up a handful and threw it into the fireplace creating vigorous green flames, "Report to me as soon as you can. Write it, boy."

As Lucius left, Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Damn you, Father." Draco unlocked the door and stepped out, swerving out of the thick wall's way and heading towards the room Hermione, he hoped, would still be there. "Hermione?" he asked nervously peering in, "Are you still in there?"

Hermione stood there, an Extendable Ear clutched in her hand, "Only to get close to Harry," she finally managed to say, "And I thought a Malfoy could re-form, I thought this could change the world for the better, change me for the better, but I'm always wrong, aren't I? Make the wrong choices and everything."

"It's not like that Hermione…that was the only excuse I could come up with at that moment," Draco answered with a pleading voice.

Hermione was fast to catch on and understood, "But—how do I know this isn't a lie too?"

"Would I lie to you?" Draco asked, then quickly said, "No—don't answer that."

Hermione cocked up an eyebrow, "Harry and Ron don't even trust you and you want to sever your ties with them as well as me?"

"I don't care what Weasley or Potter," Hermione gave him a reproachful look, "I mean Saint Potter and Angelic Weasley, I don't care what they think," he said in a softer voice, "I only care what you think of me, Hermione."

Hermione choked on her saliva and coughed, "What Draco? What?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, "I didn't say anything."

"Okay, fine," Hermione heard perfectly well, though she wanted to hear it straight from his mouth, "But what did you say?"

"Just drop it," Draco said agitatedly, "It's nothing that concerns you anyway." A storm cloud was brooding just over-head, over Draco Malfoy's head to be exact. "What the hell?" Draco started to mutter when the cloud started to rain and produce a dark looming shadow over the Slytherin Prince.

"Just goes to show that a Malfoy deserves respect," Hermione said jokingly, "Moody cloud meets Moody Malfoy—hold on Moody, Mad-Eye Moody—the ferret!"

Draco groaned, "You get turned into a ferret one time for being a git and somehow, everybody remembers."

Hermione gasped dramatically, "You? Actually admitting that you're a git? Amazing. Has hell frozen over? Has Lord Voldemort finally realized how horrible he is and decided to kiss all the dirty, dirty muggles' feet?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Somehow you talking about the word 'dirty' makes it even more dirty than it already is," he paused wiggling his eyebrows for some dramatic effect.

Hermione blushed crimson and glared accusingly at him.

Both quickly stalked out of the room, and into the corridors and onto their separate lessons of Divination and Arithmancy. "Bye Draco."

"Bye Dirty-mouth."

Draco couldn't see, but he was as sure as hell that Hermione was blushing. Probably a boy never even tried flirting with her, if you would called that Duck-footed, faced and mostly just a Duck-man resembling any part of a human being.

'Now on with another lunatic, this world seems to be full of them, don't they?' Draco thought with a slight smile, uplifting his dampened mood. 'On to Divination, maybe the Professer can 'fore-see' another one of Potter's tradegic deaths, maybe this time, he'll be speared…or Weasley could be…'

'Draco I can still hear your thoughts…' Hermione's voice came into his head, scaring the hell out of him.

'Well then, stay out of my head!'

'I can't help it when you agree with me that Professor Trelawny is a load of rubbish at teaching Divination, much less 'fore-seeing' our terrible futures.'

'Yeah well you're lucky I'm not thinking about something else—'

'Merlin, you all are perverts. All you boys are perverts.'

Draco grinned maliciously as he clambered up the ladder to the Divination classroom. "What are you smirking at Malfoy?" a voice snapped Draco out of his mind-conversation with Hermione.

It was Weasley.

"What? Can't a decent wizard SMILE around here?"

"If it's you," Ron said, "Then no."

Harry high-fived him. 'Oh great, another grueling lesson of the Gay Duo.'

'I heard that too…'

'Go away,' Draco whined.

"Now class, look into the mystic ball and tell me what you see," Professor Trelawny said in a dazed voice.

Draco thought hard and conjured up an image in his head.

'Eww…' came a voice in his head, 'You sick pervert, get that image of me naked out of your head.'

'Oh I don't think I can…unless you leave.'

'Fine.'

Strangely, Hermione's voice left, but Draco's 'image' would not leave his mind. He wondered if it even really was Hermione's body, it would've been perfect. For himself.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawny asked him dreamily, "What do you see?"

"Uhh—" Draco paused. Shit, shit, shit he was screwed. What was he going to do? He couldn't just well answer Hermione's naked body? Now. Could he…

**

* * *

rupertsgirlie – I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ) **

**Mystery of the Night – **Thanks for reviewing on my other stories too, I really appreciate it! Thanks for the support.

**Sofea – **No, no—Ron and Hermione aren't together! It's Draco and Hermione! Ew, never Ron and Hermione.

**foxeran – **Yeah, sorry it was in a rush!

**ashley48506 – **WELL here's the next chapter, good enough for you?

**foxeran - **Well, DUH. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, hope it doesn't suck too much.

**Aeriel Ravenna – **You are awesome, anyone who hates Ginny and Draco are on my cool-people list!

**XXXpinkkitty5467 – **I am going, I am GOING!

**Tinkbelle** – Updating. 

**x-comeonhome – **Here. Here. Here.

**Amelia Bedelia – **I found it quite funny too, imagining it to the extent that he was dancing with leather pants.


End file.
